ZIGZAG
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Surat itu mendarat pada tangan yang salah. Ah! Awal tahun baru yang buruk? Atau ... sebaliknya? / GaaIno. Canon. AR. Special for GaaIno lover especially el Cierto. Mind to r&r? :3


**28 Desember; 13.45**

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menatap puas pada untaian kata yang telah terjalin di atas kertas berwarna merah muda. Setelah dibacanya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia pun memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sebuah amplop kecil.

Sebagai langkah terakhir, ia menerakan nama pengirim dan alamat pengirim serta nama penerima dan alamat penerima.

Setelahnya, gadis itu berlari ringan ke suatu bangunan yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Untuk keperluan misi, biasanya surat penting dapat diantarkan oleh elang khusus ataupun langsung dibawa oleh beberapa _shinobi_ pilihan. Namun, untuk keperluan pribadi macam ini, Konoha memang telah menempatkan beberapa _shinobi _yang biasa berpergian untuk menyampaikan surat ke luar daerah Konoha.

Dengan menggunakan sarana yang telah disediakan inilah, Yamanaka Ino memercayakan surat yang sudah ditulisnya dengan susah payah untuk sahabatnya yang tengah menetap di Suna untuk keperluan misi. Tepatnya, keperluan aliansi Konoha dan Suna.

Namun, Ino mungkin lupa, kadang pengantar surat pun hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan.

Dan dari situ, nasibnya ke depan akan ditentukan.

* * *

><p><strong>ZIGZAG<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**

**Warning : probably OOC.**

**GaaIno for New Year, slight ShikaTema**

**A little present for my Dear Aneki, el Cierto**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>31 Desember; 07.35<strong>

Surat yang dilapisi amplop warna putih itu kini bertumpukan dengan surat lainnya di tangan seorang berbaju serba hitam—petugas pengantar surat di Suna. Seharusnya, surat-surat itu masuk ke dalam tasnya, tapi sebagaimana layaknya hari menjelang tahun baru, surat-surat yang dikirim menggunakan jasa pengiriman surat _membludak_ jumlahnya. Pun demikian, sudah lebih dari dua petugas yang dikerahkan dan hasilnya … dibutuhkan petugas tambahan. Segera.

Banyaknya surat di tangan sang suruhan membuatnya sedikit kelabakan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar tatkala sebuah surat meluncur jatuh dari tangannya, menempel di tanah kecokelatan yang tetap hangat meskipun kala itu musim dinginlah yang tengah memegang kendali.

Surat itu pun terabaikan. Teronggok tanpa menarik perhatian siapa pun.

**31 Desember; 10.03**

Secara kebetulan, seorang anak lelaki yang tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya melintasi jalan tempat surat itu berada. Begitu keberadaan surat tertangkap oleh matanya, sang bocah lelaki langsung berhenti berlari hanya untuk memungut kertas yang menjadi perhatiannya.

"Nara Shikamaru?" gumamnya sambil mengernyitkan alis. Dibolak-baliknya surat yang mengundang rasa ingin tahunya tersebut. Sang bocah bahkan tidak sadar bahwa di belakangnya, seorang gadis cilik sudah mengendap dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat di depan dada. Begitu bocah lelaki itu siap membuka amplop untuk melihat isinya—tindakan yang kurang ajar sebenarnya—ia pun terlanjur dikagetkan oleh tindakan sang gadis cilik yang merupakan teman bermainnya.

"KENA!"

"AH?" Kaget karena temannya berhasil menyentuhnya, bocah lelaki itu pun spontan membuang kembali surat tak berarti yang menarik atensinya hanya untuk beberapa saat. "CURANG! Aku belum siap!"

Ia pun kembali berlari mengejar teman-teman yang mulai mengolok kelambanannya.

Sekali lagi, surat itu harus menerima ketidakacuhan penduduk Suna. _Hm_, sang penerima pun harus bersabar sebelum surat itu bisa sampai di tangannya.

**31 Desember; 10.35**

Seorang wanita dengan penampilan bagaikan ibu rumah tangga berlalu begitu saja tanpa memedulikan sebuah surat yang kini tampak seolah memanggil siapa pun yang lewat agar segera diantarkan ke tempat tujuannya.

Seorang renta bertubuh gempal yang juga melihat surat itu hanya bisa melirik sekilas dan kemudian membuang muka. Dengan matanya yang rabun, onggokan surat itu seakan menjadi satu dengan permukaan tanah. Dan sang renta pun berhasil meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya memang hanyalah tumpukan tanah yang tak berarti.

**31 Desember; 14.27**

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan surat tersebut. Gadis penuh peluh yang baru saja mempersiapkan festival untuk menyambut tahun baru itu langsung membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas surat yang mulai tampak kotor oleh debu dan pasir yang memang merupakan komponen utama di jalanan Suna.

Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sekaligus mengangkat surat malang tersebut. Setelahnya, dengan berhati-hati ia membaca nama yang terlampir di sisi depan amplop. Sayang, debu sedikit mengacaukan tulisan rapi yang harusnya mudah terbaca tersebut.

"_Err_…? Huruf apa ini? Nara? Uhm, Nara … Ji … Jigamaru?" Gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dibaliknya surat tersebut, berharap nama pengirimnya akan terbaca dengan jelas. Namun, beribu sial, justru nama pengirimnya jauh lebih sulit untuk dibaca. Tintanya seakan kabur dan berpadu dengan warna tanah. Miris. "Ah! Kuantarkan saja kembali ke bagian pengiriman surat."

Baru saja gadis tersebut hendak melangkah untuk mengirimkan surat di tangannya ke petugas pengiriman surat, mendadak seseorang menyapa sang gadis. Refleks, surat itu pun dimasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Lalu … kembali terlupakan.

**31 Desember; 18.05**

"_Tadaima_," ujar sang gadis begitu ia telah sampai di rumahnya. Secepat kilat, gadis itu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi untuk dapat segera membilas tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa lengket.

Bagaikan arahan _Kami-sama_, tangan gadis itu berhasil menyentuh surat yang mendekam dalam kantungnya.

"AAH! Aku lupa!" pekik gadis itu. Ia pun tidak jadi melepaskan pakaian dan sebagai gantinya, ia malah beranjak keluar rumahnya kembali.

"Aku pergi sebentar! _Ittekimasu_!"

Dengan langkah yang tergesa dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit, gadis itu segera meluncur ke satu direksi yang pasti.

"Semoga belum tutup, semoga belum … AH!"

Kekecewaan jelas tersirat di wajah sang gadis. Ya, menjelang tahun baru, semua toko yang melayani pembelian barang maupun jasa tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Demikian pula halnya dengan jasa pengiriman surat.

"Bagaimana ini?" keluh si gadis.

**31 Desember; 18.23**

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sebelah matanya tertutup oleh hamparan kain yang menggantung—Baki.

"_Ara_? Baki-_san_. _Ano_, aku menemukan surat ini. Ditujukan untuk Nara Jigamaru, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia," jawab sang gadis jujur sembari menyerahkan surat yang jadi permasalahan.

"Nara Jigamaru?" Baki yang menerima surat itu langsung memandangi lekat-lekat tulisan apik yang sayangnya sudah tidak jelas karena kerutan, bercak tanah, dan tinta yang luber. "Oh?" Seulas senyum mendadak muncul di wajah pria Suna tersebut. "Kurasa ini untuk Nara Shikamaru."

"Baki-_san_ kenal?"

"Ya, dia tamu dari Konoha. Biar aku yang menyampaikannya. Kurasa dia ada di gedung _Kazekage_ sekarang."

"_Yokatta_. _Arigatou_, Baki-_san_!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan melambaikan tangan, gadis itu pun berlalu. Baki sendiri kemudian menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke gedung _Kazekage_.

**31 Desember; 18.30**

"Baki-_san_! Ah! Untunglah! Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

"Eh? Ada apa, Kankurou?" tanya Baki saat ia melihat kakak lelaki sang _Kazekage _tersebut tampak terengah-engah sembari membawa banyak kertas di tangannya.

"Yah, menjelang tahun baru, semua dokumen yang masuk harus sudah selesai diperiksa. Jadi…." Kankurou langsung menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen yang semula dibawanya ke tangan Baki. "Tolong bawakan ini ke ruang Gaara sekarang juga. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum hari berganti. Aku akan mengambil dokumen lain dari ruang Temari."

Baki menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Baik, baik."

"Cepat, ya, Baki-_san_!" pinta Kankurou lagi.

"_Hai_. Kau tenang saja, Kankurou."

Demikianlah, surat yang semula terus dipegang oleh Baki terlupakan oleh tumpukan dokumen yang menutupi wujud benda kecil yang sederhana tersebut.

**31 Desember; 18.32**

"Permisi, _Kazekage-sa _… _ma_."

Bagaimana Baki bisa tidak terkejut saat ia melihat di sekeliling Gaara terdapat banyak dokumen yang menumpuk?

Baiklah, akibat serangan Akatsuki kemarin ini, Gaara memang sempat absen dari tugasnya sebagai _Kazekage_ selama beberapa saat. Dan rupanya, tugas yang terbengkalai itu jadi harus diselesaikan sekarang—sebelum tahun mengubah satuannya. Padahal Gaara bukanlah tipe yang suka menunda pekerjaan, tapi hanya karena kejadian yang tidak dikehendaki, tampaknya _Kazekage_ muda itu harus lembur malam ini.

"Letakkan saja di sana, Baki."

"O-oh. _Hai_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Kazekage_?" ujar Baki sambil meletakkan tumpukan dokumen di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sayang beribu sayang, salah satu penasihat Suna itu tidak menyadari bahwa surat yang hendak diserahkannya pada Shikamaru ikut tersimpan di bawah tumpukan dokumen. Benar-benar tertutup dari segala jangkauan pandang mata telanjang.

Gaara terdiam sebentar dari kegiatannya membaca tulisan-tulisan yang begitu beriringan bagaikan semut. Setelah menatap Baki sesaat, ia menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak ada. Terima kasih."

Baki menyentuh tengkuknya sesaat sebelum ia menunduk kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya undur diri dulu. Jika ada yang bisa saya bantu, jangan segan-segan mengatakannya."

"_Hn_. Terima kasih," jawab Gaara yang sudah kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

Entah kapan Gaara bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Entah kapan surat itu bisa sampai ke tangan yang berhak menerimanya.

**31 Desember; 18.40**

"Tadi aku mau apa, ya?" ujar Baki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Gaara. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah langit-langit.

"Baki-_san_! Bisa tolong aku lagi?" seru Kankurou yang sudah siap menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang Gaara. "Tolong pindahkan buku-buku yang ada di ruanganku ke perpustakaan desa. Semua harus dikembalikan hari ini."

Baki menggeleng pelan.

"Baik, baik. _Tsk_. Dasar. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin, sih?"

Sekali lagi, surat itu terlupakan.

_Benar-benar_ terlupakan.

**31 Desember; 19.35**

"Gaara, kurasa sebaiknya kau makan dulu?" ujar Temari yang langsung menerjang masuk ruang kerja adiknya itu begitu saja. "Nanti kaulanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu."

Gaara menatap Temari yang datang bersama dengan Kankurou dan Shikamaru. Seperti biasa, pemuda Konoha berambut nanas itu selalu tampak mengantuk. Terkadang Gaara iri dengan sifat santainya.

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Oh, ayolah, _Otouto_. Dari tadi siang, kau sudah bekerja tanpa henti. Kau butuh istirahat barang sejenak."

Sejujurnya, Gaara enggan. Ia tahu pasti, 'sejenak' yang dikatakan Kankurou adalah ucapan manis yang menenangkan hati hanya untuk sementara. Nyatanya, ia pasti akan terjebak bersama tiga orang itu dalam waktu lama.

Namun, perutnya memang sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan makan ini. Jika Kankurou dan Temari menahannya nanti, ia akan melarikan diri dengan alasan tugas yang masih menumpuk.

Ide bagus.

**31 Desember; 20.24**

Sesuai dugaan, makan malam keempatnya tidak bisa berjalan dalam waktu singkat. Pembicaraan-pembicaraan terus mengalir selama makan malam berlangsung, entah penting ataupun tidak. Di awal, Gaara masih bisa teringat akan tugas dan kewajibannya untuk memeriksa tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di ruangannya. Lama-lama, pemuda dengan ciri khas sebuah tato kanji '_ai_' di dahi kirinya itu pun larut dalam topik obrolan yang disuguhkan kedua kakaknya.

Andai Shikamaru tidak mengingatkan.

"Oi, Gaara? Bukankah kau masih ada tugas untuk memeriksa tumpukan dokumen di ruanganmu?"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Gaara pun kembali terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan kedua kakak serta tamu dari Konoha tersebut untuk menikmati waktu mereka.

**31 Desember; 20.37**

Gaara memulai pekerjaannya kembali. Kertas demi kertas berhasil dibaca. Bubuhan cap yang dibutuhkan, telah diberikannya dengan begitu teliti. Akhirnya, Gaara pun berhasil mengurangi jumlah tumpukan dokumen yang belum dibaca.

Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa tugasnya sudah akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat.

**31 Desember; 23.45**

Gaara akhirnya beranjak untuk mengambil tumpukan dokumen yang terakhir—yang diberikan Baki. Begitu ia mengangkat tumpukan dokumen tersebut, ia pun akhirnya melihat sebuah surat yang nyaris tidak berbentuk karena ditumpuk secara asal oleh dokumen yang cukup berat.

Gaara meletakkan tumpukan dokumen itu di atas meja sebelum ia kembali untuk mengambil surat misterius tersebut. Dengan berhati-hati, ia merapikan bentuk amplopnya. Sayang, kusutnya amplop membuat Gaara semakin kesulitan melihat nama pengirim maupun penerimanya.

Sembari membuka amplop tersebut, Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangkunya.

Untunglah, tulisan dalam amplop tersebut masih dapat terbaca meskipun kertasnya juga ikut lecek bersamaan dengan amplop yang sudah nyaris tidak berbentuk. Mata _turquoise_ itu kemudian meniti tulisan yang tampak bulat itu satu demi satu.

**Hai, Shika!**

Shika? Shikamaru? Oh? Surat ini untuk Shikamaru?

**Terkejut?**

**Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengirimkan surat padamu. Hei, aku hanya iseng, oke? Lagi pula, masa aku tidak boleh mengirim surat pada sahabatku sendiri? Apalagi pada sahabatku yang tidak akan merayakan hari pergantian tahun di sebelahku.**

**Yah, Shika, sayang sekali kau masih di Suna, di Konoha akan ada festival yang meriah, lho, dari tanggal 31 sampai tanggal 1 nanti. Kau iri, **_**ne**_**? **_**Ne**_**? **_**Ne**_**? Oh, aku lupa, kau pasti terlalu malas bahkan untuk merasa iri. Apalagi kalau ada Temari di sebelahmu.**

Gaara mengernyitkan alis. Sejak kapan Shikamaru sudah sedekat itu dengan kakak perempuannya?

**Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Baik? Kau tidak bekerja terlalu keras sampai lupa makan, 'kan? Dan … hm, apa si **_**Kazekage**_** Panda itu berbuat jahat padamu? Menyiksamu sampai kau tidak bisa kabur dari tugasmu?**

_Kazekage_ … Panda?

**Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan bekerja sama dengannya dalam waktu lama. Memang, sih, dari cerita yang kudengar, si **_**Kazekage**_** Panda itu sudah berubah jadi lebih baik, tapi aku sendiri belum melihat langsung seberapa baik dia sekarang. Tsunade-**_**shishou**_** tidak pernah mengirimku untuk misi yang berkaitan dengan Suna, jadi aku benar-benar buta tentangnya. Kau harus cerita banyak padaku saat pulang nanti. Ups, bukan berarti aku mau tahu lebih banyak soal si Panda itu, lho? Aku cuma sedikit penasaran. Apalagi, sekilas kudengar dari Sakura, dia sudah bertransformasi jadi cowok yang cakep. Hahaha. **

**Apa itu benar?**

Entah mengapa, Gaara tidak dapat menahan senyumnya sesaat. Oh—dia makin penasaran dengan orang yang mengirimkan surat lucu ini. Sekarang keberadaan surat itu berbanding terbalik dengan satu tumpukan dokumen yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk dibaca.

Gaara terus membaca isi surat itu—mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia baru bertindak kurang ajar dengan membaca surat yang merupakan milik orang lain. Isi surat dari pertengahan ke bawah hanya menceritakan tentang hari-hari sang pengirim di Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Sebelum tulisan terakhir, tersirat keinginan sang pengirim agar Shikamaru segera pulang ke Konoha.

Tapi, yang membuat Gaara tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya—lagi—adalah catatan kecil di bawah surat itu.

**PS: Jangan beri tahu Gaara kalau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan **_**Kazekage**_** Panda, ya? Aku tidak mau mati muda. Haha.**

**Oh yah….**

**1 Januari; 00.00**

_**Akemashite Omedetouuuu**_**~!**

**Sahabatmu yang cantik,**

**Yamanaka Ino.**

Yamanaka Ino? Gaara ingat nama itu. Salah satu _kunoichi_ yang menjadi lawan Haruno Sakura di ujian _Chuunin_. Temari juga pernah menceritakan si pirang itu sebagai gadis cantik yang sayangnya kurang diimbangi dengan kekuatan untuk bertempur. Tapi Temari juga tidak menutup mata terhadap potensi yang dimiliki sang gadis.

Sesaat, Gaara masih terdiam—menimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan surat itu. Mendadak, sebuah ide terlintas. Ia memasukkan surat itu kembali ke dalam amplop putih yang sudah sedikit berubah warna tersebut dan merekatkannya hingga terlihat seakan belum pernah dibuka.

Lalu, Gaara mengambil sebuah kertas putih dan mulai menulis di atasnya. Selesai menulis, ia pun melipat kertas tersebut dua kali dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop baru. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, Gaara kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dan menulis sesuatu seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, Gaara melangkah ke dekat jendela, mengulurkan tangannya hingga sebuah elang mendarat begitu saja. Gaara pun mengikatkan gulungan kecil itu ke kaki sang elang.

"_Hokage;_ Konoha."

Satu petunjuk singkat dan elang itu segera mengepakkan sayapnya menembus langit malam.

Kini, waktunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

**1 Januari; 07.11**

"Apa? Surat untukku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah yang terlihat masih begitu mengantuk.

"Ya, sepertinya tercampur dengan dokumen yang kemarin dibawa ke ruanganku."

Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ah … _arigatou_."

"Satu lagi," ujar Gaara datar sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop lain yang jauh lebih rapi dibanding amplop yang ia berikan sebelumnya, "saat kau akan mengirimkan surat balasannya, maukah kau _sekalian_ mengirimkan suratku ini? Aku mungkin masih akan sibuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"_Hem_," jawab Shikamaru sambil kembali menerima surat yang disodorkan Gaara padanya, "Boleh saja. Untuk siapa?"

"Nama penerimanya tertera di sana, bukan?"

Dan Shikamaru pun terbelalak.

**3 Januari; 08.55**

"Ino! Ada surat untukmu!" teriak Inoichi di suatu pagi. Putri semata wayang yang mendengar panggilannya pun langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri.

"Dari siapa, _Tousan_?" tanya Ino dengan senyum riang.

"_Hm_." Inoichi membolak-balik satu amplop yang ada di tangannya. "Yang satu dari Shikamaru, yang satu lagi…." Inoichi langsung menyerahkan dua surat tersebut pada Ino. "Entahlah."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya—kebingungan. "Baiklah, _arigatou_, _Tousan_."

Bersama dengan dua surat yang baru diterimanya, Ino pun kembali ke kamar. Saking tidak sabarnya, gadis itu sudah membuka amplop dari sang pengirim misterius. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Ino langsung meletakkan surat dari Shikamaru di atas meja sementara tangannya sudah bergerak lincah membuka lipatan pada kertas surat yang membuatnya amat sangat penasaran.

_**Akemashite omedetou**_**.**

Demikianlah kalimat pembuka dari surat itu. Ino sudah menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum. Tapi, kalimat selanjutnya….

**Jika kau begitu ingin mengenalku, aku akan meminta **_**Hokage**_** segera mengirimmu ke sini sebagai asistenku.**

Wajah Ino memucat.

Terutama—

**Tertanda,**

—setelah melihat siapa sebenarnya pengirim surat tanpa nama ini.

_**Kazekage**_** Panda**

"Ya-yang benar saja?" pekik Ino dengan kedua _aquamarine_ yang sudah tampak panik.

**PS: Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu hanya karena kau memanggilku dengan sebutan **_**Kazekage**_** Panda. Yah …**

**mungkin?**

"Ino!"

_DEG!_

Teriakan Inoichi yang tiba-tiba semakin mengejutkan Ino yang memang sudah terkejut akibat surat yang baru diterimanya. Sekejap, firasat buruk pun menyergapnya.

"Ada utusan _Hokage_, nih! Katanya ada misi khusus untukmu! Ng … ke Suna!"

.

.

.

Nah, awal tahun baru yang luar biasa, bukan?

Mari berharap bahwa tahun depan Ino masih bisa melihat matahari terbit.

Atau minimal, masih bisa mengirim surat ke seseorang yang dapat mengubah nasibnya.

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>FINIIIISSSHH! Yak! Jadilah sebuah fanfic yang idenya didapat dadakan. Sampai judulnya pun tidak nyambung. Hahaha. Sebenarnya, 'zigzag' di sini maksudnya adalah jalan yang berliku. Hehehe. Surat Ino sampai di Gaara secara kebetulan setelah mengalami macam-macam hal, kan? Itulah yang jadi inspirasi judulnya. Aneh? Memang~ *tertawa getir*<p>

Oke, ini hanyalah salah satu dari beberapa fic yang saya buat untuk menyambut tahun baru. Saya persembahkan fanfic ini untuk semua penggemar GaaIno, khususnya untuk Nee-chan-ku, el Cierto. Hope you all enjoy this fic.

Well, gimana tanggapan kalian tentang fanfic ini? Sila beri kesan, pesan, saran, masukan, serta kritikan yang dapat saya gunakan untuk perbaikan ke depan. Arigatou sebelumnya. ^^v

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~ Thanks for reading~  
>AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU~<strong>


End file.
